


Becoming a Nudist

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Countdown, Letters, M/M, Nude tanning, Nudist, Nudity, POV First Person, Tan lines, Vacation, beach, farmers market
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe I will become a nudist and live on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming a Nudist

California is beautiful. Can we move here? Please? You would love it. I have not left the beach except to go inside and sleep. I also have an exceptional tan. The great part is the beach house is private property which means I have a nice section of the beach to myself. I didn’t want tan lines so I've been tanning nude. I feel so free. Maybe I will become a nudist and live on the beach. Feel free to join me. It will be a wonderful life.

There’s an small farmer’s market down the street. Their strawberries taste amazing. When you come home we’re taking a trip up here so you can taste these strawberries.

I still haven’t gone in the water, I heard there’s a lot of jellyfish near this area and I don’t want to be stung while I’m here by myself.

I still haven’t decided what I want to bring you back. It needs to be something personal. I’ll come up with something.

I will try to write again while I’m still here. 407 days until you come home.

  
-Cas

 


End file.
